


Feels Like Lightening

by Queenie_004



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Crush at First Sight, Eventual Romance, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_004/pseuds/Queenie_004
Summary: Please forgive meIf I act a little strangeFor I know not what I doFeels like lightening runningThrough my veinsEvery time I look at youLike all writers I crave feedback! Please share in the comments if you have any and thank you for reading!





	Feels Like Lightening

It’s not even his regular market. He goes to a Tesco’s closer to his house usually, but he was hungry and it was there so in he went. He got some groceries and mindlessly joined a queue and when it was his turn he looked up from his phone and he saw the girl sitting at the till and smiled at her because he knew he had a decent smile, girls liked his smile, and he thought this girl was pretty. But she barely glanced at him and moved his purchases through and he was so disoriented by her disinterest in even acknowledging him, that he mis-keyed his bank card number and that’s when she heaved a sigh and looked over at him with eyebrows raised like he was an idiot (which he certainly felt like right then). So he grabbed his groceries and muttered a “cheers” while beating a hasty retreat.

He didn’t think all that much about it until the weekend when he passed the same Tesco’s and even though he had just done his shopping that morning, he felt this weird urge propel him back inside. He wandered the aisles feeling like there just had to be something he’d forgotten earlier and certainly he wasn’t looking for anything in particular that he thought might interest anyone ringing up his items. Settling on some apples (healthy), a package of tea (obviously) a jar of jam (he did need that, actually) and a packet of Malteasers (he didn’t trust anyone that didn’t like Malteasers) he made his way towards the front and his eye settled on the pretty dark haired cashier who gave no fucks and well look at that, her queue wasn’t long at all.

“I don’t know that I wanna be invited to this tea party,” she says as she rings him up and his face, which was trying to casually observe hers, breaks into a nervous laugh. “Eh? Looks it, yeah?” He turns his head and no one is behind him so he can try and get her into a conversation. “I mean, I try not to judge,” she says as her eyes sweep over him, “but ya got nothing to put yer jam on, this tea is crap really, and what is even the point of apples?” He feels giddy that she’s paying any attention to him, clearing his throat he asks, “What’s your verdict on these then?” and points to the candy and the corner of her mouth goes up as she jiggles the package in front of him, “If ya don’t like Malteasers, we can’t be mates.” He laughs and feels a rush zip through his body. “Any tea recommendations for next time?” he asks as she spins to put everything in a bag. “Yes” she says with a wink and then turns to greet the customer behind him.

He doesn’t want to analyze how much time he spends drafting a mental shopping list in the days that follow.

What he does is fill a basket with different boxes of tea to see what she says to that. She’s not looking up as she waves each box over the scanner and finally on the sixth one murmurs, “that’s a lot of bloody tea” and when she lifts her head she actually smiles at him and exclaims, “oh it’s you!” and he thinks that’s the moment that her realizes he fancies her. “I didn’t want ta leave ya with a bad impression of my tea preferences” he says gesturing over the small mountain of Barry’s and Yorkshire Gold boxes growing at the end of the belt. She picks one up in each hand and looks between them in an exaggerated way, as if she’s judging them—or more likely—him. “It was keepin’ me up at night” she says her voice light and teasing and he feels his face flush, “what’s that handsome fella doin’ with his sad apples and crap tea, I wonder.” His mouth drops open and usually he is a decent enough flirt but she makes him feel like a primary school boy getting a pat on the head from a teacher he has a crush on. Inside his head he hears a voice urging him to ask her out for a brew after she’s done with work but those words aren’t coming out. Instead he mumbles something about forgetting the biscuits and before he knows it he’s out in the car park cursing himself under his breath because he really wants to get to know this girl and for reasons he can’t yet comprehend, he is completely bricking it.

The next few times he goes in she isn’t working and he dejectedly buys things he doesn’t even need from a girl with bright eyes who smiles and chatters at him the whole time and tells him her name is Izzy and he bites his tongue from asking where the other girl is because he doesn’t want to be a stalker, and also he’s pissed at himself for not even checking her name badge to find out who she is.

He spends his next few morning jogs worrying that she doesn’t even work at that Tesco’s any more and he’s lost any chance at all of asking her out. He’s also drinking a lot of tea because he bought so many fucking boxes of it. 

***

Rae thinks her mate is being ridiculous, “he don’t fancy me Izzy, don’t be daft. He’s just a fella doin’ his shoppin’” He only started coming around a few weeks ago because she’d definitely have noticed someone that fit before. She likes to flirt with him because it seems to fluster him and it’s a nice feeling to make a handsome man a bit nervous. “Rae the whole time he was at my till he kept lookin’ around for ya! I just know he wanted to ask me where ya were!” They are in the break room eating lunch and Izzy’s enthusiasm for this imagined flirtation is a bit contagious. She definitely can imagine herself kissing those lips and she’s damn sure that whatever is under his shirt is pretty bloody nice as well.

***

When she’s back he actually expels a big sigh of relief and an elderly woman passing him asks if he’s OK. He tries to stay cool and tells himself to not be a bumbling ass when he gets to her but then when she sees him she gives him a big grin and he feels his legs go a little weak as he drops his basket down. “Hi…Rae” he says as he remembers to check her name badge and she raises her eyebrows like she’s impressed he addressed her by name so she replies, “Well if it isn’t…” “Finn” he says as he extends his hand to shake hers, “Finn Nelson.” She takes his hand and it’s the first time he’s touched her and it’s almost embarrassing how excited it makes him to feel her skin. Before she can reply he hears his name—but it’s coming from behind him. They both turn and there’s a woman standing there, she’s very posh in her yoga gear and full make-up and she extends a manicured hand at him, “well since we’re makin’ acquaintances here, hi Finn, I’m Chloe” and now she’s shaking his hand and what in the fuck is even happening. And then this Chloe keeps talking and leaning towards him, then tossing her hair back and laughing and for fucks sake she’s hitting on him, in front of the woman he’s been working up to asking out and when he glances at Rae she is grim faced and his groceries are done and he tries to catch her eye while Chloe is touching his arm as he’s paying and he’s not even listening to what she’s actually saying but knows he says, “yeah, yeah, sure” and Rae gives him a curt, “have a good day.”

Turns out what he was agreeing to as he was trying to get Rae’s attention was a coffee date with this Chloe who swans out after him as he’s trying to get his bearings and purrs, “now do ya really want coffee, or somethin’ a little hotter?” and there’s no confusion at all about what she’s talking about and he can’t believe how badly this all went to shit so quickly.

***

“Ohhhhhhhh!!!” Izzy wails, “I can’t believe it! I think she’s married too!” Rae just rolls her eyes and motions the bartender to give her another one. They are out at the pub on the weekend and she’s recounting how she watched him agree to go out with this yoga tart right in front of her. She’s annoyed at him even though he’s nothing to her—just a customer passing through, who cares if he gets it off with some bored housewife who got lost on her way to Waitrose in the middle of the bloody afternoon. A few drinks later she gets out her phone and starts texting, “what ya doin’ Rae?” Izzy tries to peer at her phone but she moves it away from her so of course Izzy knows, “No Rae, no drunk textin’ him!” She knows she’s right, but she also knows she’s had a few drinks and she’s mad at stupid Finn Nelson and his stupid handsome face and nervous laugh all making her feel a bit sexy sitting there at her till in her terrible smock. She checks the response, “gotta go Iz” she gives her a little wave as Izzy shouts after her what a shit her ex is as she makes his way to his flat at one in the bloody morning.

***

He doesn’t go to Tesco’s for a bit. He’s not sure where to go from here. This is not usually so hard for him—meeting women and asking them out. It actually goes a lot like the whole Chloe thing pretty much. Normally he would have asked Rae out by now but he loses his nerve around her. He doesn’t know what it is but she makes him feel shy and awkward. It’s different and it’s weird but a good kind of weird. Like happy weird and full of anticipation and if he’s honest, lust. He thinks she’s gorgeous and he can tell she’s smart and he wants to get to know her more. He’s sure that there’s much more about her that he would like if he could get his fucking head in the game and take her out somewhere.

After a few days he goes in and does several trips around the store. He fills his basket and even considers getting a trolley just because more stuff equals more time with her. He greets her and she fixes him with a cool look and a terse, “Hiya” as she starts scanning his items and he feels a puncture in his heart. He asks how she’s been and that was a mistake because she starts telling him—all about the holiday she’s planning—with her boyfriend. His fruit and veg, yogurt and honey are piling up at the end of the counter as she talks and he doesn’t know why he says it but suddenly it seems important that he does, “I didn’t go out with her” he blurts and Rae stops talking and scanning, her eyes finally meet his. “Who?” she asks and the way she’s looking at him he can tell—she cares what happened. And if she cares about what happened (or didn’t, as was the case), then she must care about him, just a bit. “The yoga teacher, or whatever she was” he tips his head towards where Chloe had stood and Rae says, “none of my business” but her face is softening a bit. “No,” he concedes, “but it was just rude ya know, how she interrupted and I was rude too, yeah? Just lettin’ her get away with it.” The corner of her mouth gives the slightest rise and it makes him happy, way happier than it should given that she has a boyfriend and this whole thing is probably a fool’s errand. “Hi,” he offers his hand again, “I’m Finn.” Her eyes dart down at his hand then back to his face as she gives him a shake, “Hi Finn, I’m Rae Earl.” He nods and holds her hand just a few seconds longer than proper for a handshake but what the hell, it may be all he gets of her.

The harried mother next in the queue is getting cranky so they finish up and he grabs his tote and reluctantly moves away. “Hey Finn” she calls and he turns around—she’s waving a red bag at him, “you forgot your Malteasers,” she says. He gives her a grin and a little shake of his head, “No, I didn’t.”

***

“I was pissed Izzy but not _that_ pissed!” Rae is laughing as she diffuses Izzy’s tirade about her aborted booty call. “Oh thank god!” Izzy cries giving her a hug, “what happened?” “I got in the taxi and as it got nearer his place I felt like I was gonna vomit and realized it probably wasn’t just from the drinking but ‘cause ever having sex with Liam again is like, the last bloody thing on earth I’d ever want to do.” Izzy nods her head vigorously, “right, gimme your phone, we’re deletin’ him.” Rae hands it over and as Izzy scrolls through the contacts Rae says, “so, Handsome Finn came back and he did something…” Izzy snaps her head up, “what? What did he do? Did he ask you out finally??” When she tells her about the Malteasers and the sexy grin he gave her when it happened. Izzy’s eyes go wide, “next time I see him there I am marching him right over and you two are making a date right then and I won’t take no for an answer.” Rae laughs, “I’m serious Rae! This is ridiculous, this bloke likes you, really likes you. You get that, doncha?” Rae nods and whispers, “I like him too.”

***

He has nothing to buy but waits in her queue and when he reaches her he says, “I know ya got a boyfriend but, these are for ya” and he hands over a beautiful exotic bouquet with a note tucked inside and takes in her stunned face then says, “Cheers” and leaves.

***

_Rae,_

_I have a lot of really good tea that is going to waste because I bought too much to impress a girl I fancy. If things don’t work out on that holiday you got planned, here’s my number, ring me up and I’ll brew you some. No apples need to be involved._

_Finn_

***

His mobile rings before he’s even made it home, “I don’t got a boyfriend, I don’t know why I said that” she says without any introduction. He smiles and silently mouths “yes!” “So, if ya don’t mind havin’ tea with a woman who lied to your face…” “I don’t” he interrupts because he can’t wait any longer. He’s more than ready for her.

He picks her up on time and gives her a soft peck on the cheek. When he pulls back she’s got a blush rising on her cheeks that endears her to him even more. They have a cream tea at a posh tearoom where they are seated in a cozy booth with lush velvet drapes that shield them from most of the other patrons. It feels comfortable and romantic and he loves the sound of her voice and she’s just as funny and clever and interesting as he suspected she was. She’s actually even better than he imagined she could be. She gently teases him about his tea choice and when she agrees to try a sip of it, his breath stills in his throat as he watches her big eyes peering over the teacup at him. “Mmmm” she hums, “it’s quite nice isn’t it?” she murmurs and he can’t control himself from moving towards her and taking her face in his hands to kiss her. Her lips are soft and her mouth is warm and there is no hesitation as she kisses him back.

“You have no idea…” he breaks the kiss to speak, but returns to give her a light kiss, “how long” and another, “I’ve wanted” one more, “to do that.” He feels her lips curl into a smile against his and her hand slides over his thigh, “Ohhh” she sighs, “I think I might.”  They nuzzle noses and give feather light kisses as her finger lazily traces on him and he slides a hand to the back of her neck and gives her gentle squeezes. “I’m soooo happy you didn’t sleep with Little Miss Fit Yoga,” she whispers and he blows out a light breath over her cheek as he kisses by her ear, “I’m happy your boyfriend is imaginary.” “About that…” she says as his mouth wanders along her jaw, “Seems there’s a vacancy, if yer interested—Oh!” her voice goes up as he presses his open mouth to the crook of her neck. His nodding head tickles her cheek and through half lidded eyes she sees their server notice that their booth is getting a little steamy and with a nod and a wink he moves away. He lifts his face to hers and looks her in the eye, “I’m very interested.” “OK” she says and she’s a little out of breath because he’s looking at her so intensely.

***

“You have got to stop comin’ here,” she says in a low whisper as he grins at her from the queue, “Yer too distractin’ with your face that I want to kiss all the bloody time!” She’s trying not to smile but it’s hard when he makes her so happy and he looks so fucking fit. She hears a thump and looking down he’s dropped an entire bag of apples at her till. “Oh for fucks sake, really?” she giggles. “Who doesn’t like apples Rae? It’s completely mental! Everyone likes apples!” She gives an exaggerated shudder, “yer not changin’ my mind about this Finn, now can I have your £2.50 please and off ya go before I jump over this belt and violate Tesco’s Code of Ethics regarding appropriate behavior towards customers by committing a sex crime on you?” His eyes widen and he licks his lips because clearly torturing her is now a hobby of his, “Well, now I think I wanna stay” he growls. They stare at each other for a long hot second until the fellow waiting behind him makes a nervous cough breaking the sexual tension. “I better go” Finn mutters and she nods “Ya better.” “But I’ll see ya at 8.” “Good,” she breathes and as he turns to leave she calls after him, “and yer breath better not smell like apples!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Please Forgive Me / David Gray (1998)


End file.
